Beasts
by Albion19
Summary: Maya gets into a fight and sees a side of Gabriel she never imagined. AU Maya/Gabriel.


Maybriel! There should be some here :)

* * *

"Gloria?" Maya calls out her sister in laws name as she steps out into the yard but couldn't see her. She had disappeared from the till and Maya had to cover her and she was now in a foul mood as the restaurant had been busy. Maya scowls and swivels her tired feet and then walked around the back of the garage before stopping suddenly, a voice reaching her ears from the inside. Creeping forward she held her breath and listened.

"No Gilberto, please just listen to me. I don't know how many times I have to keep repeating it-"

"You married another man while carrying my child!"

"I don't know that! Alejandro, he's a good man and he…" Gloria trails off as she sees Maya standing by open door, her face scrunched up and shaking with rage. "Maya!"

Her emotions were blasting through her, fury beating at her ears and eyes and she bolted forward with cry. "Bitch!" She reaches Gloria before Gilberto could intervene and slaps her across the face, making the other woman stumble back with a gasp, narrowly avoiding the steps behind her. Maya then balls her fist but she was suddenly wrenched away and thrown up against a wall. Gilberto's red face thrusts up against hers and Maya jerks her head back, glaring.

"What did you hear?"

"Enough to get this bitch out of my life." Maya struggles forward, glare burning at the other woman.

Gloria shakes her head. "Maya it's not like that, I swear."

"What the hell are you doing hiding in here then? With this piece of shit! I knew you were cheating on my brother, you SLUT!" Her voice bellows it and he growls under his breath as Maya tries to push him away. "Fucking bitch! Next time I push you down those stairs!"

Gloria's eye widen in outrage. "How dare you! You know nothing Maya! Gilberto -"

"Gilberto is a bastard! He will fuck any girl that looks at him!" His hands on her shoulders harden suddenly and he shoves her back.

"You are going to keep your mouth shut you crazy bitch!"

Maya bares her teeth at him, her eyes spearing into him. "Get off me!"

"Or what?!" His eyes shine hotly, angry lines around his mouth and his hands fierce on her. Maya remembers another time those hands had touched her and she releases an angry shout, shoving him away and then punches him in the face, her fist connecting with his nose soundly. He groans and steps back hand going to his face as Maya moves towards the door but he grabs her and hits her face hard, splitting her lip.

"Gilberto don't -" Gloria's voice wavers with warning, as Gilberto slams Maya back against the wall, pushing himself against her.

"Go wait outside! I'll talk to Maya, she just needs to calm - down." His words hitch as Maya struggles, her face apocalyptic with rage as his hand wraps around her throat and pins her to the wall. "Now Gloria!"

She stands, eyes wide as her hand cups her belly. Then she's taking quick jerky steps to the door and sees the way Maya's eyes remain fearless before she closes the door with a shudder.

* * *

Gabriel stands awkwardly at the front of the restaurant, the boisterous crowd and noise forcing him away. He didn't really feel comfortable being in such a loud and tactile place, in fact it was bewildering and he felt extremely out of place. But Maya had invited him at the church and he couldn't refuse.

They had no more customers and Alejandro was dealing with them but Maya had been gone for to long. Gabriel moves around the building and sees a woman's outline by the end of the garage.

"Maya?" He moves closer and quickly sees that it's not Maya but Gloria. She stands with her arms over her chest, trembling and Gabriel stops by her, offering a polite smile. "Hi." The other woman smiles back but if falls immediately, she's very nervous about something and he begins to feel uneasy. "Um, are you ok?"

"Si." She says it quickly, looking at him with fearful eyes before she looks away. She moves from foot to foot, wavering. Gabriel was never good at starting or keeping up conversation and especially inept at comforting.

"Have you seen Maya? She came out looking for you." He rises his brows as she looks at him with huge guilty eyes and her mouth opens and wobbles before her words croak out.

"I - I, dios…" In the ensuing silence that follows Gabriel stills and cocks his head, a sound reaching him. He looks at the garage as Gloria does and she starts to cry softly. Grunts and muffled screams come from inside and Gabriel feels his hackles rise as he moves forward, Gloria trembling in his wake. He grasps the handle, twists and opens the door.

Maya's struggling on the floor with a man on top of her. For a split second he can feel betrayal crushing down on him, as her legs are spread wide and she's thrusting up but then the man's back moves and Maya's face comes into view. She's covered in blood, her gritted teeth smeared with it as she looks up at her attacker who is banging her head against the floor by her hair.

Maya's over bright, pained eyes suddenly look at him and her hand reaches out to him as the man on her turns. Gilberto. The surprise on his face fades as he looks up and down at Gabriel before scoffing.

Gabriel feels his mind un-tethering from him and then engulfing. It wasn't anger, it was something else, stupefying, and all he could think before his mind roared red was Maya. He picks up an empty heavy flower pot by his thigh and then swings it down powerfully on Gilberto's head and the man rolls off Maya with a scream, hands covering his head. Maya paddles back as Gabriel gets to his knees, his face a feral twist and then hits the man right in the face with the pot and Maya hears bone crunching, sees blood splashing. She can't move as she's transfixed by Gabriel's face, the fury in his eyes. But as he starts to bring down the pot again Maya rushes to her feet and grabs for him.

"Gabriel! Gabriel stop!" It takes all the strength she has left to tear him away from the battered man, looping her arms around his chest and neck and pulling back until he falls against her. Maya stands up, shaking uncontrollably and Gabriel goes with her, dropping the pot to the ground, his eyes till focused predatorily on the man curled below them. Maya grabs his hands tight and tugs him towards the door. "It's over Gabriel, come, come on please, please, please." She repeats it and he suddenly starts following her out. As they reach the outside a shuddering Gloria darts past them and into the garage and Maya hears her cry of shock.

* * *

She backs him into the kitchen, the rumble of music and chatter pulsing in on them as Maya sits him down on a chair. His eyes remain fixed on one spot, brows lowered and she feels her heart beat harder when she looks at him. He looks viciously rapacious. He had been a different man, the murderous bloodlust totally at odds with the meek man that she had got to know and it sends a chill over her. A _thrill._

She slips his glasses off gently as she gets down on her knees before him, calling his name softly. His knees shake under her hands, he's trembling all over, his shoulders hunched up and stiff.

"Gabriel? Look at me, come back, come back." Her voice coaxes softly and she can feel her own body shaking with pent up tension. She aches all over, her lip and scalp the most noticeable as they throb horribly. She moves to cup his face and brush his messy hair back, moving her face close to his and he finally looks at her, blinking. His eyes loose that animal ferocity completely and they widen with sadness and pain as he looks at her bloody face. His mouth parts and a gasp chokes out between his lips.

"Oh Maya…" His breathing starts to pant, chest heaving as Maya starts to cry and he pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and draws her up to straddle his lap. She holds him crushingly tight and kisses him with her bleeding mouth. He pulls back, licking his lips and then winces. "Are you ok? What happened?" He looks confused and rubs the heel of his hand to his eye.

"You beat the shit out of him. I - I thought you were going to kill him." Maya hesitates saying it, watching his face carefully. His mouth thins and his eyes penetrate into her.

"He was hurting you. I wanted to cave his face in." His eyes leave her and look in the direction where the garage is, that feral light entering them again. "You're mine and that asshole should be in a hole." Her breath catches in her throat and her stomach turns over in perversely sensual manner.

Maya cups his face and he looks at her softly, watchmaker seeping back in again. "Or deported?" Maya tries to keep her voice from shaking, tries to suppress the way her skin burns with his touch but can't.

"Yeah…" He looks at the blood that runs from her lip down her throat and into her top and cleans the blood away gently with the cuff of his shirt.

Her eyes roam over him as his fingers brush her skin tenderly. She had been attracted to him at first because he appeared to be gentle and soft, would never hurt her and clung to her devotedly. Just as she did and she trusts him absolutely. So shy and awkward the first time she had approached him. But as he moves to kiss her throat with full warm lips Maya sees she was mistaken, she was holding a wolf and her whole body flames up in response to the magnetism pulsing off him.

Maya gathers him to her hard and kisses the top of his soft head lovingly.


End file.
